Alone
by Sinfully Soulful
Summary: I wrote it a long time ago. There isn't even a timeline to it, but enjoy it anyways please. Better summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

Alone

Summery: Buffy is immortal and the last human she has is dying. She turns to the only love she has left.

Pairing: Bangel

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

TimeLine: Years after Season 5, I guess. Season 6 & 7 never happened. It's my own weird timeline I guess. Sorry for the confusion guys.

"Miss Summers?" A tall brunette nurse called as she walked out of the O.R.

"Yes? Is she alright?" Buffy asked the nurse.

"Miss Summers I'm sorry, the doctors did everything they could. The damage was just too much. I'm afraid she didn't make it." The nurse said sympathetically.

Buffy's eyes shot open at the thought of her little sister, dead in the next room.

"I am truly sorry for your loss." The nurse said again as she turned and left.

Buffy fell to the floor sobbing. She had lost everyone she'd ever loved. Now the last person she had was dead.

Willow had dies last year in a plane crash heading to Phoenix to see her parents. Xander died two months ago at work on a new mall in Los Angeles, a beam hit him and left him brain dead. Spike died four years ago trying to protect her now dead little sister. Giles died three years ago in England after a heart attack. He fell down the stairs and died.

Now her little sister. She had gotten in a car crash with a drunk driver.

Buffy thought about how everyone she loved was dead when she heard a man call her name.

"Buffy, god, Buffy I came as soon as I got your message. Is she okay?" Angel rambled as he rushed to her side.

Buffy looked up at him, the only person she had left of her normal life. Her human life.

Angel saw her blood shot eyes and the tear streaks on her face and automatically knew the answer. "Oh my go, how, what, I mean…" He couldn't finish his sentence, he was in so much shock. He grabbed Buffy and gave her a hug.

Finally after the embrace that felt like forever Buffy broke away.

"She was driving home…and a drunk driver hit her." She explained t him.

"Shh… let's not talk about this now." Angel said softly as he hugged her again. "Let's get out of here. Come on, I'll take you home."


	2. Planning

Buffy entered her two bedroom apartment a half an hour later.

"Um… Buffy…" Angel started.

"Come in and close the door behind you." She said quietly without even looking at him. She just walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch.

Angel said nothing, just came inside and closed the door. He turned on the light in the living room and stared at her for a few minutes. "Are you okay?" He finally asked.

She just gave him 'are-you-on-drugs?' look.

"Dumb question. Listen Buffy everything will be okay. You'll be okay." He said putting his arm around her and bringing her closer to his body.

"How… how will I be okay Angel? The people I love brought me back because they needed me alive, to be with them and now they're all gone. Everyone, Spike, Willow, Giles, Xander and now Dawn. Heck I even miss Anya. I'm all alone." She whispered dropping her head in her hands.

Angel lifted her head back up so she could look at him. "You still have me. You'll always have me." He said looking into her big red puffy eyes.

She looked at him and for a moment, just one moment forgot how much her life sucked.

"Thank you." She said as she pushed back tears.

"once everything is done here you can come live with me and Connor in LA. I have a perfect room for you." He said with a smile.

"No… oh no Angel, I can't ask you to change your life for me."

"Buffy, I'd change the world for you." He said with a smile. "Besides now that Cordelia moved in with Groo and Fred is with Gunn, the hotel could REALLY use a women's feel to it." He said with a small chuckle. When Buffy didn't look like she'd give in, he continued. " Besides if you don't move to LA, I'll just have to get Connor and move back in to Sunnydale. Either way I'm not leaving you alone."  
"Fine… but how will Connor feel? I mean the relationship you have with him is like the one you and Dawn have. Not of the good."

"Well he'll just have to deal.

"I don't want to start…"

"Buffy you have your choice, make it."

After a minute of thought Buffy looked into Angel's eyes. "Can I shop?" She said with a smile.

Angel just laughed. "Whatever you want baby." He said kissing her forehead.

"Wait… I can't. I forgot all about the Magic Shop." When Angel just looked at her strangely she continued. "Giles owned it. He left me his half of the store, because Anya and he were co-owners. When Anya died I got her share too and now I'm full owner. I can't just leave it. It's been just a big part of my life for years now." She told him sadly.

"I have a crazy idea then, how about you live in LA and just commute everyday?" He asked her.

"That'd be a great idea if I had a license."

Angel just glared at her. "You don't know how to drive?"

Buffy felt like she was six inches tall under his gaze. "I never learned. When I finally convinced my mom to let me take the test on my seventh birthday… well everything went bad and I didn't have time. Then senior year when my mom and the rest of the parents became teens, I crashed my moms car and she wouldn't let me touch it again. Then college came and I never got the chance."

"Fine… I'll teach you and then you can go to motor vehicles and get one."

"Angel… I know you only mean well but… well you're not the most patient person in the world and well… I suck. I'd probably cause you to have a stroke."

"Buffy I can't have a stroke, my heart doesn't beat."

"With me anything is possible."

They began to laugh a little.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Buffy got up and headed to answer the door.

"Hi is Dawn home?" A cheery girl asked.


End file.
